The invention relates to bandsaws, and more particularly, to bandsaw blades.
A bandsaw is a continuous ribbon, generally steel, with teeth along one edge, which runs over a pair of wheels. Bandsaws with tilting worktables, and saws in which the frame tilts, thereby permitting angular cuts, are available. Bandsaws are widely used for cutting a wide variety of materials, such as lumber, dimensioned wood stock, metals, plastics, ceramics, meat, etc. Bandsaw blades are available in widths ranging from 1/8-inch and up, and are generally made with a brazed lap joint. Bandsaw blades are obtainable having woodcutting teeth, metal cutting teeth, plastic cutting teeth, a knife edge for cutting paper products, a bonded grit edge for cutting hard materials such as metal or ceramic, and so forth.
One problem common to all bandsaw blades, regardless of the type or tooth configuration, is that the blades become dull with use. The solution heretofore has been to replace, resharpen or refurbish the blade. What is desired is a relatively inexpensive means for extending the useful cutting life of bandsaw blades.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved bandsaw blade.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for making an improved bandsaw blade.
A further object is to provide an improved bandsaw.
Other objects, aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description of the invention.